None of this Ever Happened
by Jizabel Disraeli
Summary: This is a Blir Witch 2 : Book of shadows fanfic. What is Kim found Erica in the closet? This story is an alternative to that movie scene. It would change the movie ending completely. RR please


DISCLAIMER : None of this Blair Witch : Book of Shadows characters belong to me. In other words, I do not own them. I am only using them for this fan fiction.

None of This Ever Happened

A Blair Witch Fan Fiction by Shelby O'Connor

Jeff was sitting at a deck with his eyes intently glued to a computer monitor. On the screen was a picture of what looked like a forest with a wall of stones in the background. The only thing moving on the video was the time in the corner as it ticked by the seconds.

"Kim!" Jeff called. "Kim, where are you?"

A girl in her mid-twenties can bounding up the stairs in a black dress. Her eye makeup was slightly smeared along with her skin foundation. "What?"

"Coffee."

Kim rolled her eyes. "We're out. Steven went out a while ago to go to the store."

"Mmmmmmm." Jeff still hasn't torn his eyes away from the computer screen.

Dogs were suddenly heard barking from downstairs. Then the barking abruptly stopped.

"Steven's back." Kim muttered as she made her way back down the stairs.

Foot steps were once again heard on the stairs leading up to the loft. "I'm back." Steven said.

"Coffee." Jeff repeated.

"Right here." Steven placed a blue, metal container of Maxwell ground coffee on the desk.

"Gimmee." Jeff had finally paused the tape and ripped his gaze away from the computer. He stood, stretched, and ran a hand through his black hair. "Fuck." he groaned. "How long have I been up here?"

Steven shrugged. "Few hours I guess."

"Eh." Jeff leaned against his desk and closed his eyes. "Sleep is greatly needed."

Suddenly, a scream traveled though the entire warehouse and the two men snapped their heads in the general direction of the sound. Steven and Jeff were then running down the stairs.

"What the fuck?" Jeff yelled.

Kim appeared with a look of shear horror on her face. "It's Erica."

Steven took a hold of Kim's shoulders to keep her from trembling. "What about Erica, Kim? What's wrong?"

Kim took a few deep and steady breaths before answering. "She-She's dead…."

Jeff's breath caught in his throat. "D-dead?"

Steven seemed to be the only one not in shock. "Where is she, Kim?"

Kim pointed to her right. "Closet."

"The closet?" Steven left Kim and Jeff and walked to the double doored closet. He opened the right door and there was nothing there. Then he opened the left door. Erica was slumped against the back wall, wide-eyed and purple skinned. She was certainly dead.

"Jesus Christ." Jeff finally found his voice and spoke. "What the hell happened?"

Steven crouched in front of Erica and examined her naked body. "I can't tell. There are no wounds or marks that would signify the cause of death."

"Steven?" came a voice from the top of the stairs. "Steven, what are you doing?"

"Go back to bed, Tristan." Steven commanded.

"I had a dream." Tristan whispered as she continued her way down the stairs.

Jeff closed the closet doors, hiding Erica's corpse from view, as Steven made his way to his girlfriend.

"What kind of dream?" Steven asked as he wrapped his arms around Tristan.

Tristan wrapped her arms around Steven also. "A nightmare." she said. "Children. Dozens of dead children. I was killing them." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"We have to get out of here." Kim said. They all jumped at her voice because she hadn't spoken since Erica had been found.

"Take her back upstairs." Jeff said to Steven. "She's weak. She needs to get back in bed."

Steven nodded and lead Tristan back upstairs leaving Jeff to talk to Kim.

"Kim," Jeff began. "Can you do something for me?"

Kim nodded.

"Okay." Jeff took a breath. "We need to get rid of Erica."

"How?"

"Out back there is a tool shed." He paused. "Take Erica out there and put her inside."

Kim nodded once again. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep watching the tapes." Jeff turned around and climbed the stairs to his loft leaving Kim to get the job done. He stopped half way up. "By the way, Kim, none of this ever happened. Remember that."

"Okay." Kim said to herself more than anyone else.

THE  
END


End file.
